Inscription
:Were you looking for the type of armor augments known as Inscriptions or the class lore from the RPG Inscriber? Inscription is a profession which was introduced in Patch 3.0.2. Inscription allows players to augment the cooldown, damage, or mechanics (stun, knockback, DoT, HoT, etc.) of a spell. It will have two aspects: augmentation of abilities and spells with the creation of a new type of item ("scrolls", for example, from ink, parchment, and other reagents).http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=2&cId=3163178 Every player will get a new spell book page to which they can add up to six glyphs — currently ranging from one major and one minor at level 15 to three major and three minor at level 80. A sub-skill called Milling will accompany Inscription that will produce reagents (pigments) from herbs similar to how the Prospecting sub-skill of Jewelcrafting works. Inscribing abilities for other characters will involve the creation of Inscription-based scrolls which can be traded, bought, or sold at the auction house in the same manner as other items.http://pc.ign.com/articles/810/810723p2.html Scribeshttp://wotlk.wowhead.com/?achievement=1422 http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?item=39489 will also be able to create Vellum for enchanters to put their enchants on. This will enable enchanting scrolls to be traded and sold on the auction house. Those who don't purchase any expansion will be able to both use items created by a scribe and learn the profession. However, like all other skills, only those who buy the Wrath of the Lich King expansion will be able to level it beyond 375. Tools Inscription requires a , sold by inscription vendors in any capital city. Gathering profession Herbalism is the primary gathering profession for Inscription. Pigments Pigments are created by milling herbs, the list of which can be seen in the Inscription ingredients article. The herbs are milled five at a time, and must not only be the same level, but the same type. The milling process produces a small random number of a common pigment (always the same for each level of herb), and may produce a small number of an uncommon pigment (always the same for each level of herb). Ink Ink is created from pigments, and is a reagent (raw material) for other inscription products. Herbs, pigments, and ink used for Inscription are not bound, and can be purchased, traded, or sold. Be careful selling or destroying inks when you are starting out, as like many other professions, earlier created items can be used for others, such as 's use in both and . Parchment Other inscription products require various grades of parchment, which must be purchased. Inscription vendors, available in any capital city, have various grades. Trade vendors found throughout Azeroth may also be a source of parchment. Production flow The progressive flow is: ::five herbs →(mill)→ pigment →(inscription)→ ink →(inscription, purchased parchment)→ inscription product Glyphs Scribes can create Glyphs that allow players to modify their spells and abilities. * Backstab could be enhanced to do more damage to stunned and incapacitated targets. ( ) * Shadow Bolt could be enhanced to cost less mana. ( ) * Frostbolt could be enhanced to do more damage, but remove the slowing effect. ( ) * Swiftmend could be enhanced not to consume a Rejuvenation or Regrowth effect from the target. ( ) Major glyphs will be effective in combat — adding damage over time or stun to a physical attack, for example — while minor glyphs will give convenient or cosmetic improvements, removing the need for some spell reagents.http://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=138018&page=1 Major glyph recipes are taught by inscription trainers, while minor glyphs may be learned only through discovery by Minor Inscription Research. Class Specific Glyphs Below is a list of each class's available glyphs. * Death knight glyphs * Druid glyphs * Hunter glyphs * Mage glyphs * Paladin glyphs * Priest glyphs * Rogue glyphs * Shaman glyphs * Warlock glyphs * Warrior glyphs Minor Inscription Research Minor Inscription Research is a skill inscribers can learn when they reach skill level 75. This skill allows the player to use reagents to discover and add new Minor Glyphs to their repertoire. Major glyphs are learned from the trainers; minor glyphs must be researched using this skill. The skill is on a 20 hour cooldown, so learning to make the minor glyphs features a designed bottleneck. Minor Inscription Research will also create some random scrolls that you already know how to make; in fact, you may create some better ones with the lesser materials that Minor Inscription Research requires. For example, Minor Inscription Research will sometimes create , if you know how to make it. There is no guarantee that you will learn a new minor glyph each time you use Minor Inscription Research. Your initial success will be near 100%. Eventually you will run out of new glyphs to learn but will still be able to spend ingredients on Minor Inscription Research. Glyph notes One major glyph slot become available at character levels 15, 30, and 80, for a combined total of three. One minor glyph slot become available at character levels 15, 50, and 70, also for a combined total of three. Inscribers create glyphs, but there is at least one vendor source for some (see ). Glyphs do not bind, and can be sold (and re-sold) at the Auction House. Glyphs must be installed next to a Lexicon of Power. This is typically located near an inscription trainer. Like gems, once installed, a glyph is consumed. It cannot be recovered. Glyphs can be overwritten, major by major, and minor by minor. This can be used as minor a form of or in conjunction with respecing. Caveat - Be careful of what is reported about what the glyphs do. Inscription was in the beta verion of WotLK, and was added to the live game in Patch 3.0.2. It seems that Blizzard has changed how some of the glyphs work either since the beta or in the short time since that patch, or both. Note as a specific example: *Was: Use: Decreases the cooldown of Sprint by 60 sec. ::(reported by WoWWiki (current as I type, but now updated) and Allakhazam) *Is: Use: Increases the movement speed of your Sprint ability by an additional 30%, but reduces the duration by 5 sec. ::(reported by The Armory (definitive source), WoWHead, and Thottbot) Decks Scribes will be able to create cards that can be combined into a deck and turned in for special items. * cards create a that can be traded for a level 10 uncommon quality cloth, leather, or mail chest item with a random stat bonus. * cards create a that can be traded for a level 20 uncommon quality cloth, leather, or mail shoulder item with a random stat bonus. * cards create a that can be traded for either a level 30 rare quality caster or melee neck necklace. * cards create a that can be traded for one of three level 40 rare quality weapons. * create a , , , or , which can be turned in at the Darkmoon Faire for a level 60 epic quality trinket. These are the same world drop cards that have been associated with the Darkmoon Faire. :(There is scant information beyond this at this time.) * create a , , , or , which can be turned in at the Darkmoon Faire for a level 70 epic quality trinket. These are the same world drop cards that have been associated with the Darkmoon Faire. (This is documented on WoWHead, on the Darkmoon Card of the North page.) *(Speculation) Following this trend, will create one of four new Darkmoon Faire decks associated with WotLK. These will be able to be turned in for a level 80 epic quality trinket. Consistent with this, producing these cards will require a skill level that will require owning the WotLK expansion. (Please edit this as more information becomes available.) You can make as many of these as you want to or can afford. For at least some lesser decks, the Darkmoon turn-in NPC is summoned, you do not have to wait for and travel to the Darkmoon Faire. The cards are not bound, and can be traded or sold, but the item traded for is BoP. This can be used to turn herbs into disenchantables. The new lower level items are nice, but the level at which they become available prevent them from being effectively used for twinking; they are available one level too late. Enchantment vellums Inscribers can create various vellums that can hold various levels of armor or weapon enchantments (each kind of vellum does one or the other). These do not bind and can be sold or traded to enchanters, who can then sell enchantments in the auction house or mail an enchantment to an alt. Inscriber-only off hand items Inscribers are able to produce several off hand items for their own use. These are typically in the form of a tome, and require a fairly hefty amount of raw materials. Be aware that any use of off hand items precludes the use of dual wielding or two handed weapons. Trainers Inscription will be trainable at low levels like other professions. ;Azeroth * in Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * in Ironforge, Dun Morogh * in Darnassus, Teldrassil * in The Exodar, Azuremyst Isle * in Orgrimmar, Durotar * in Thunder Bluff, Mulgore * in Undercity, Tirisfal Glades * in Silvermoon City, Eversong Woods ;Northrend * in Dalaran above Crystalsong Forest * in Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra. * in Valgarde, Howling Fjord * in Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra * in Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord ;Outland * in Honor Hold, Hellfire Peninsula * in Thrallmar, Hellfire Peninsula Vendors ;Azeroth * Should be a supplier in each racial capital city, some are listed below. * in Court of the Sun, Eversong Woods * in Pools of Vision, Mulgore ;Northrend * in Dalaran above Crystalsong Forest * in Amber Ledge, Borean Tundra near the top of the tower * in Valgarde, Howling Fjord (Trainer and vendor) ;Outland * in Honor Hold, Hellfire Peninsula * in Thrallmar, Hellfire Peninsula Economical inscription skill leveling Recipes for inks and other inscription products mostly turn gray rather quickly. Truly economical training takes about two months as Minor Inscription Research remains orange past 100 skill and yet uses only the most common herbs. On the other hand, you are likely to more than make back any money you invest in leveling inscription early, if you know how to market your inscribed wares. Making money with inscription Because inscription is relatively new, demand for inscribed items is currently high. Long-term, as characters skill up and learn to make the inscribed items, the prices are falling, but the prices for inscribed items has not yet fully settled down to a steady-state saturated market condition. The demand for herbs, the raw material for inscription, shot up with the release of the inscription profession, particularly for herbs previously near worthless, such as . Initially, all glyphs were terrifically expensive. Now, a mere month later, most major glyphs are expensive but within reach; the market for unpopular ones has collapsed to silver levels. Minor glyphs, with the need to be researched are lagged, and retained greater value longer, but are following the same trend. Expect long term prices to be dominated by the herbalism skill needed to harvest the materials for the ink, and the inscription skill needed to create the glyph; minor ones of high level being higher because they will not be available to research until the character skills up the inscribing skill. Really lame glyphs will remain of low value in spite of rarity. Vellums for enchanters are also in demand, in fact the long term demand for these may be greater than the demand for glyphs, since new gear requires fresh enchantments. To make money with inscription, research in your auction house what the current selling price is for the various items that you can produce with the materials you have. You will find that a few key items are much higher value than the others; so sell these. Keep checking periodically, as this market is in a state of rapid change. References External links Category:Inscription